Everything
by Jessica Valentine
Summary: sometimes the best things come out of the worse circumstances.


_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind_

_I can withhold like it's going out of style_

_I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone_

_Who is as negative as I am sometimes_

She was tired..no more than tired she was dead on her feet. She didn't even pick up her feet just slid them along the path, her shoulders felt like the entire world was sitting them. The others didn't look too good either, it was the middle of summer and the entire world was one big humid sweat inducing haze.

"Can't we stop and rest?" Kagome asked. Her legs were beginning to shake from the strain of walking so long. Inuyasha sighed, he was tired too, though he would never admit it.

"Fine, we can set up camp but we're getting up extra early tomorrow morning." Inuyasha stated, pretending to be highly aggravated. The rest of the group sunk to the ground and sighed with relief.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she removed her shoes and massaged her aching feet.

"Keh." was his answer before he disappeared into the forest.

Shippo had fallen asleep the moment his head had hit the ground, and the others were being lulled to sleep by his soft snores and the singing of birds. A light breeze decided to dance in the clearing giving some relief from the heat. Inuyasha returned with fish only to find his friends dead asleep.

* * *

_I am the wisest woman you've ever met._

_I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected._

_I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen_

_And you've never met anyone_

_Who's as positive as I am sometimes._

_You see everything, you see every part_

_You see all my light and you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate_

_And you're still here_

Sesshomaru was cursed, and the spell couldn't be reversed. Killing a sorceress may not have been the best thing he'd ever done. As the woman lay dying she cursed him to have a mating cycle much like a female dog, he would practically throw himself at the first woman he saw, but should they copulate the spell would be lifted.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you alright? You seem to be getting sick." Rin said, looking up at him as they walked side by side. He didn't answer only glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and ran ahead running around in circles and stopping to smell flowers.

"Jaken watch Rin." Sesshomaru commanded before taking off into the trees.

* * *

_I blame everyone else, not my own partaking_

_My passive-aggressiveness can be devastating_

_I'm terrified and mistrusting_

_And you've never met anyone as,_

_As closed down as I am sometimes._

Kagome had awoke to the feeling of being sticky and covered in dirt. Slowly she grabbed her bag and went off in search of a hot spring. She finally came across one that was quite a bit away from camp and stripped then climbed in till the water was touching her chin.

"This is what dreams are made of." she said to herself smiling. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift oblivious to everything around her.

Sesshomaru could smell a flowery scent on the air, along with the minerals of hot spring water. Feeling dingy himself he made his way to the source of the scent.

She was asleep, or so he thought. She looked peaceful soaking in the hot spring while the moonlight seeping through the trees obscured her features. He made to walk away when the heat of the curse flared through his veins. His body moved of its own accord slowly removing his clothing and silently stepping into the water and making his way over to the girl.

A hand came over Kagome's mouth snapping her out of her wonderings.

"Listen very carefully, I have almost no control over my body and most of the time I would not explain such things but as this may very well involve you...I have been placed under a curse which has no counter spell, this curse consists of me going into heat like some female and mating with the first of age woman I happen across, that just happened to be you. I am not looking forward to this vile act as you are human but if it must be done to remove the spell then I must go through with it." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome's heart was being so hard and fast she barely heard him over the pounding in her ears. She was scared and tears ran down her face and over his hand. She had wanted to give her precious gift to her future husband on their wedding night, but now she was going to have it taken by force. He removed his had from her face when it seemed like she had calmed.

"If I help you, you have to leave Inuyasha and the rest of us alone, no matter what comes of this night." she said, seeming braver than how she was feeling. He glared at her angrily.

"Meaning if you get pregnant I presume?" he asked. She gave him a nod. He chuckled.

"You're not in the right time of your cycle for that to occur." He stated smugly. Kagome stared at him blankly. Being a miko she always masked her full scent to keep horny rapist demons away...it obviously didn't work as well as she thought.

"Whatever just...just get it over with." she stated sounding defeated. He picked her up and carried her to a part of the springs bank covered with moss. She trembled with fear as he slid between her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, and waited. He entered her quickly causing her to cry out in pain and tears to slide down her face. He didn't notice and focused only on finding release.

The whole thing seemed to last forever to Kagome who was in pain and trying to shut herself off. Sesshomaru finally spilt himself within her and standing up he made he was to his clothes dressed and left.

Kagome couldn't move, and knew she would be in trouble soon. Mustering as much air into her lungs as she could she opened her mouth.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as loud as she could hoping he would hear her.

Inuyasha woke up from his lounge in the tree branches, and knew from the odd scent in the air that Kagome needed him. He was already half way to where her scent was strongest when he heard her scream his name. Panic stricken he used every ounce of strength to reach her.

Kagome lay in the fetal position crying, her hair full of leaves, and her body streaked with dirt. Inuyasha burst through the clearing panting and searching for Kagome. He found her by a tree naked and crying and slowly approached.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Inuyasha, help me please." she said weakly reaching up for him.

"Okay." he said removing his outer kimono and draping it over her body before gently lifting her into his arms, he kneeled and grabbed her bag then made his way back to camp.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll keep you safe." he whispered. She smiled slightly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

--SIX MONTHS LATER--

_You see everything, you see every part_

_You see all my light and you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate_

_And you're still here_

_What I resist, persists, and speaks louder than I know_

_What I resist, you love, no matter how low or high I go_

Kagome's belly was protruding so badly she could only see the tips of her toes. She knew what the outcome would be that night, and although she hated the way it happened she loved the tiny creature that lived just under her heart. Inuyasha had stayed by her side the whole time, and was beginning to grate her nerves with his overprotectiveness.

Shippo walked over and laid his ear on Kagome's belly. "It's heart beat is so fast, its like it ran a long ways." he said smiling. Kagome ruffled his hair, she enjoyed sitting outside watching the leaves change colors.

"Kagome, I believe ye will give birth much sooner than three months." Kaede said as she came up to the place next to the hut where Kagome was currently lounging.

"Really?" Kagome asked in shock. Kaede nodded.

"The...sperm donor I think you said he was a demon wasn't he?" Kaede asked. Kagome sighed.

"Yes." Kagome answered. Kaede gave a nod.

"Then I'm afraid you could give birth any day." Kaede answered. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha came up and lifted her off the ground.

"Are you okay? Did something hurt you? Did you get a bee sting?" he asked. Kagome sighed.

"Put me down Inuyasha, I'm fine" Kagome said. He sat her on her feet. She smiled and went to walk back inside when she froze and looked down at the fluid on her feet.

"Holy cow...I think my water just broke!" she yelled. Inuyasha scooped her back up and brought her inside and laid her on a futon.

--SEVERAL HOURS LATER--

_I'm the funniest woman that you've ever known_

_I'm the dullest woman that you've ever known_

_I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known_

_And you've never met anyone_

_Who is as everything as I am sometimes_

"What's taking this kid so long?!" Kagome yelled. She was sweaty and tired and the kid still hadn't budged.

"One more push should do it Kagome!" Kaede yelled. Kagome rested her chin on her chest grabbed Sango's hand and pushed with all her might before falling back panting. Tiny but loud cries permeated the hut. Kagome cried tears of joy at the wondrous sound.

"A girl!" Kaede announced before placing the infant in the arms of her mother. The tiny baby had white hair, two perfect white puppy ears and beautiful blue eyes. She kissed each fuzzy ear lovingly then each finger and toe.

"She's so perfect." Kagome said.

"Can we come in now?" Inuyasha asked from outside. Kaede and Sango quickly cleaned up the area.

"Yes." Sango answered. All three males rushed into peer at the baby. All stared in complete shock.

" wow Kagome she looks like Inuyasha only with your blue eyes." Shippo stated. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah...Inuyasha you're so bad." Miroku scolded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why? Because I have a kid before you?" Inuyasha asked with a wink to Kagome who smiled, he knew the moment he saw the child just who her father was.

"Uh...no...I mean." Miroku stammered.

"That's exactly the reason Inuyasha." Sango answered. They all laughed. "But if he's patient for six more months he might have one too." she added. The room went silent.

"Congratulations Sango." Kagome said.

"Thanks...so when are you guys going to propose to us?" Sango asked, an eyebrow arched and hands on her hips. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other with wide eyes.

"RUN!" they yelled in unison before running out of the hut with Sango on their heels.

"You sure picked one odd family to be born into Kohana." Kagome whispered to her daughter. Kohana yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

--SEVEN YEARS LATER--

_You see everything (you see everything), you see every part (you see every part )_

_You see all my light (you see all my light) and you love my dark (and you love my dark )_

_You dig everything (you dig everything) of which I'm ashamed (of which I'm ashamed)_

_There's not anything (there's not anything) to which you can't relate (to which you can't relate)_

_And you're still here_

"Mommy there's a man outside." Kohana yelled as she ran inside.

"Okay baby, keep an eye on your sister." a very pregnant Kagome said as she waddled out the door only to gasp from fear. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He stared at her round middle before looking at her face.

"I heard there was a seven year old hanyou girl running around, I came to see for myself." Sesshomaru stated tucking his hair behind his ears.

"You stay away from her." Kagome said, her eyes sparking. Kohana ran out with a naked seven month old baby girl in her arms.

"Momma, Mai peed through her diaper." Kohana said looking disgusted.

"Okay honey just go inside and wait for me." she answered, and watched as her children reentered the hut.

"Satisfied?" Kagome asked. He gave a nod, and reached inside his Kimono and pulled out a satchel.

"A gift for.." He started.

"Kohana." she answered. He seemed to contemplate it before giving a nod.

"For Kohana." he said. Kagome snatched it out of his hand and opened the bag.

"Some of these look ancient, I thought a lord could at least afford decent dolls." Kagome stated looking disgusted as she handed the bag back to him.

"I lied...I've known about her since you were pregnant with her, I bought a doll for her every year, however remembering what you said I never showed to give them to her." he said. Kagome sighed.

"Why even bother? I don't want you here, and Kohana thinks Inuyasha is her father and that's how its going to stay." Kagome said, her hands on her hips. He looked almost sad as he gazed at her.

"Jaken died, and Rin has married a human boy and left my care, I've had time alone to think and I realized that what I did to you was unforgivable...I apologize." he said bowing low. Kagome was in shock, the demon lord of the west was bowing like she was an empress.

"You're forgiven now leave." she said. He dropped the bag of dolls on the ground, turned and left. Grabbing the bag of dolls Kagome went back inside and handed the bag to Kohana.

"A gift from your awful uncle." Kagome said before returning to the food she had been preparing. Kohana dumped the bag and wrinkled her nose.

"Dolls...I hate dolls." Kohana stated. Kagome smiled, knowing her daughter's hate for dolls came from growing up around a house full of guys.

"Dolls can be fun too sweetie, Mommy played with dolls." Kagome said. Kohana rolled her eyes.

"Keh, whatever momma." Kohana said.

"Kohana don't speak to your mother that way." Inuyasha scolded. Kagome rolled her eyes. He knew they had, had a visitor but would not say so. Inuyasha knew why Sesshomaru had come by.

"She gets it from you." kagome said. Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and hoisted both girls into his arms.

"Thanks to you our kids are well behaved, Miroku's kids are brats." Inuyasha said, bouncing both girls.

"Michi and Haru are not brats, they're just high spirited." Kagome said, setting the table.

"Keh yeah right, while I was at their house the kids broke two plates and a bowl on purpose, they were chunking them at Miroku's head." Inuyasha stated. Kagome laughed.

"Well lets hope our son is as well behaved as our girls." Kagome said and served the food. "And thank you Inuyasha, for loving me for me and letting me have your children." Kagome said. Her words really saying...

_"Thank you for saving me that night and for not leaving me and Kohana alone, and thank you for finally seeing and loving me instead of Kikyo."_

_(You see everything, you see every part)_

_And you're still here_

_(You see all my light and you love my dark)_

_And you're still here_

_(You dig everything of which I'm ashamed)_

_(There's not anything to which you can't relate)_

_And you're still here..._

* * *

_Hi peeps, now this particular story is choppy and sort of sucks, but I posted it anyway and heres why...I am sick to death of fanfics where Sesshomaru goes into heat, last time I checked HE was Inuyasha's brother not a masculine sister. I gave a reason as to how Sesshomaru could be in heat. I also despise fanfics where Sesshomaru rapes Kagome and they end with them all lovey dovey and goo goo eyes over each other. If I was raped the last thing on my mind about my rapist would be "hey I could fall in love with this guy!" I mean come on, thats disturbing and a form of cruel and unusual punishement. Yes I'm ranting but I cant help it this is rediculous._


End file.
